thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mizimu Grove
Mizimu Grove is a location in the Pride Lands. Physical Attributes Mizimu Grove is a grove of baobab trees. The trees are wide-spaced, and are parted to create a wide path between them. At one end of the grove, there is a large, sloping rock. History The Lion Guard "The Kupatana Celebration" A group of animals meets in Mizimu Grove to practice their choral piece. They later sing this piece as animals stream into Mizimu Grove, ready for Kupatana. The celebration begins, and the gathered animals witness the blooming of the baobab blossoms. However, in the midst of the proceedings, Reirei and her family break through the crowd of animals and begin their hunt. A confused Simba wonders at the plight, and Kion admits to letting them into the Pride Lands. Despite this, all the Pride Landers join together to take on the jackals, and Simba banishes them from the Pride Lands. With the jackals gone, Bunga begins to eat the fallen baobab blossoms, and many of the animals join in, welcoming back the joy and encouragement of Kupatana. "Follow That Hippo!" Beshte and Mtoto pass Mizimu Grove while singing "Hero Inside". "Bunga and the King" Ma Tembo and her herd perform their first concert of the season in Mizimu Grove, much to the delight of Kiara and Nala. Shortly afterward, Simba arrives with the Lion Guard, Pumbaa, and Timon, and all the animals perform "Hakuna Matata" together. "The Imaginary Okapi" Mizimu Grove is seen during the musical sequence "You're Gonna Love It Right Here". "Never Roar Again" Kion and Nala have a heart-to-heart in Mizimu Grove, where Kion explains to Nala what had happened with his Roar and begs for her forgiveness. Nala insists that there is nothing to forgive and reminds Kion that he had saved her life, both from the hyenas and from the earthquake. Despite her reassurances, Kion confesses that he might never use the Roar again, but Nala gently reminds him that the Roar is a part of him and that she trusts him to use it responsibly. "The Savannah Summit" Several leaders gather at Mizimu Grove for the Savannah Summit. "Ono and the Egg" Whilst patrolling the Pride Lands, Ono flies over Mizimu Grove. "The Ukumbusho Tradition" The Ukumbusho celebration is held at Mizimu Grove. “The Fall of Mizimu Grove” The Army of Scar takes over Mizimu Grove. "Battle for the Pride Lands" Makini’s tree sprouts leaves and branches. As the seasons go on, the grove grows back and becomes restored to its former glory. “Return to the Pride Lands” At Mizimu Grove, Rafiki announces the Battle of the Lion Guards to a crowd of Pride Landers. He introduces each competitor and names Ono the judge. Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this location makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Mizimu Grove, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: A Celebration to Remember * The Lion Guard: Defending The Pridelands * The Lion Guard: Another Kupatana Celebration * The Lion Guard: Celebrating Kupatana *The Lion Guard: An Important Celebration *The Lion Guard: A Special Event *The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Celebration *The Lion Guard: A Joyous Occasion *The Lion Guard: An Important Event *The Lion Guard: An Amazing Day *The Lion Guard: A Memorable Celebration *The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Event *The Lion Guard: A Perfect Celebration *The Lion Guard: A Momentous Occasion *The Lion Guard: A Special Celebration *The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Occasion *The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Occasion *The Lion Guard: A Joyous Celebration *The Lion Guard: An Amazing Celebration *The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Celebration * The Lion Guard: Matembo's Concert *The Lion Guard: A Marvelous Performance *The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Performance *The Lion Guard: A Magnificent Performance *The Lion Guard: An Excellent Performance *The Lion Guard: An Outstanding Performance *The Lion Guard: A Special Performance *The Lion Guard: A Remarkable Performance *The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Concert *The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Performance *The Lion Guard: A Marvelous Concert *The Lion Guard: An Outstanding Concert *The Lion Guard: A Remarkable Concert *The Lion Guard: An Amazing Performance * The Lion Guard: The Kumbuka Celebration * The Lion Guard: The Savannah Summit *The Lion Guard: A Special Tradition *The Lion Guard: The Royal Summit * The Lion Guard: Protecting Twiga * The Lion Guard: Zazu's Love * The Lion Guard: Nala's Affection * The Lion Guard: Visiting The Moonpool *The Lion Guard: Chumvi's Concern *The Lion Guard: Helping Ajabu *The Lion Guard: Ma's Support *The Lion Guard: Kora's Support *The Lion Guard: Bemba's Pride *The Lion Guard: Pula's Confidence *The Lion Guard: Timon and Pumbaa's Support *The Lion Guard: Ahadi's Faith *The Lion Guard: Timon and Pumbaa's Affection *The Lion Guard: Helping Maple *The Lion Guard: A Father's Love *The Lion Guard: Grandmotherly Pride *The Lion Guard: Unlimited Love * Return To Pride Rock * The Lion Guard: Mtoto's Kidnapping * The Lion Guard: Helping Vuruga Vuruga *The Lion Guard: More Than One Problem *Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy *Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Gallery Category:Canon Category:Canon Locations Category:Locations Category:Pride Lands Locations